Minerva
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: la vida tras las batallas, el corazon de las amazonas... una nueva guerra, y el fin de ciertas inocencias. no apto para menores de edad
1. Default Chapter

CON NUEVO NICK; Y NUEVO NOMBRE; VERSIÓN CENSURADA; dos veces me la han bajado por muy explisita (hay como me censuran me siento reprimida!), Shido amorsito... aquí la tienes de nuevo., espero que te guste el segundo capitulo y los que vienen, me voy a tardar un poquito en cargar, ya ven, tengo q ponerlo mature, por q nos bajaron el soft hentai (y yo que ya de por si le había bajado el tono! uu que viva el hentai! ) xD ¡DEJAD MUCHÍSIMOS REWIEWS! PLEASE! n/n nn!

Una historia zodiacal IngahAsgardEagle 

_**Introducción.**_

Este es un fanfiction súper-largo, me tomara tiempo escribirlo por completo asi que no se inquieten tendrán mucho de el durante algún tiempo, es un poco fuerte o quizás un poco colorido por decirlo de alguna forma tiene un poco de lemon, yahoi y muchas otras características que se le ocurren a mi sucia cabecita, no es apto para aquellos que creen en la fidelidad a la pureza de Saori la inocencia de Shun la dureza de Shaina el odio de ikki y la estupidez de seiya y menos en la bien definida sexualidad de los caballeros atenienses después de todo esto los dejo con lo que yo considero una versión mas lógica de SAINT SEIYA, y con algunos recuerdo de el pasado según yo lo veo de los caballeros atenienses de paso aviso que hay mas personajes de los que conoces y guerras también, pues les dejo estos recuerdos como yo los llamo...De lógica, no he visto la saga de Hades asi q no esperen referencias a esos acontecimientos..., solo un salto en el tiempo hasta después de ello, en ese salto de tiempo, empieza verdaderamente la historia... los amantes de la pareja Shun/Hyoga, tampoco es apto para ustedes! Kamus-Hyoga!

De cómo empezó todo (Aioria-Marín)

Aioria de unos diecisiete años de edad esta parado en el puerto con Kaira de el corcel mayor, cuando un barco de pasajeros atraca en el puerto.

Kaira: ya puedes irte Aioria, ese es el navío que transporta a las nuevas aspirantes ya veras mañana.

Aioria: Me quedare quiero ver que habrá nuevo en el santuario.

Kaira: Sabes que no le debes ver el rostro a las nuevas candidatas cierto.

Aioria: Vamos por favor cuando se pongan las mascaras ya ni sabré cual es cual.

Kaira: Bien pero si algo sale mal no digas que no te lo advertí.

Aioria: ¿Que podría salir mal? Te ayudare a recibirlas.

En tanto las chicas; que tenían entre doce y catorce años comenzaban a bajar de el barco y Aioria poso su mirada en una aspirante de tan solo diez años de edad, cuyos cabellos eran rojos como el azafrán y frescos como el verano sus facciones eran orientales, y quien la acompañaba de la misma edad la cual tenia una larga cabellera verde y espesa como una enredadera tropical.

Alexia(c-v): Seika, no quiero tengo muchísimo miedo de entrar en esto.

Seika-(c-r): Vamos Alexia, ya llegamos, no puedes regresar atrás piensa en el futuro que tendremos aquí juntas como siempre.

Sheela: Bueno niñas, hemos llegado a colossos. Aquí realizaran su entrenamiento y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Aioria.

Sheela: ¿Qué haces aquí Aioria? Deberías estar en tu casa custodiando el paso ¿O también piensas huir como lo hizo el traidor de tu hermano?

Aioria: mi hermano no es ningún traidor – grito – cuida tu boca insolente - hizo estallar su cosmos al máximo preparando la garra de el león – ¿o acaso olvidas que soy tu superior por ser un caballero dorado?

Aioria lanzo su ataque mortal sobre Sheela de la cobra dejándola muy gravemente herida pero no inhabilitada debido a que vio en los ojos de la pequeña Seika el horror que estaba justo tras ella.

Aioria: pequeña lamento haberte asustado, con las de mas prosigue kaira.

Kaira siguió las instrucciones del joven caballero dorado y colocando un cofre en el suelo exclamo.

Kaira: Bueno chicas en este cofre esta la llave para permanecer en esta isla. A partir de este momento dejan de ser niñas, no abran mas juegos, muñecas, postres todas y cada una de ustedes pedio sus padres de una forma u otra pero a partir de hoy tienen una nueva familia un nuevo hogar, el santuario de la diosa Atena; deben saber que después de ponerse esas mascaras ya no podrán quitárselas nunca mas frente a humano alguno nadie podrá saber sus auténticos nombre ni ver sus rostros, mejor que las vean desnudas que verlas sin sus mascaras recuerden eso y escojan bien sus mascaras ese será el rostro con el que las conocerán el resto de sus vidas, con la mascara encontraran un uniforme de malla lávenlo por las noches y vístanlo ahora mismo, Aioria...

Aioria: No hace falta que lo digas – respondió volteándose pero antes tuvo especial cuidado en ver que mascara escogería la niña de cabellos rojos.

Con el pasar de el tiempo ambas chicas llegaron a ser caballeros de plata, un día Aioria se dirigía hacia el arroyo cuando escucho a ambas chicas de nuevo ya tenían sus armaduras y se encontraban en un duro entrenamiento.

Marín(c-r): ¿Vamos Shaina que rayos haces? Un golpe mas y te mueres amiga !corre¡¡¡ -grito- Marín mientras corría en zigzag en dirección a Shaina.

Shaina: No celebres tan rápido Marín –grito u su vez Shaina saltando sobre Marín y lanzando un rayo de ken colisionándolo contra la cabeza de Marín irremediablemente. Marín!!!haaaa¡¡¡ -grito mientras caía de muy alto en los árboles al suelo por el impacto propinado.

Shaina: hecho! te derrote Marín –dijo mientras aun caía hacia ella desde el árbol.

Marín: Bien –respondió aturdida- lo lograste pronto será el torneo galáctico pero no te preocupes te dejare vivir –dijo casi al borde de la inconciencia- voy a mi cabaña a buscar un analgésico nos vemos...

Marín se alejo sin notar que Aioria le seguía de cerca, camino por el bosque en muy mal estado casi desmayada, y al acercarse al riachuelo que se hallaba frente a su cabaña se puso de rodillas y retiro su mascara para beber un poco de agua mientras un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro, y justo cuando se disponía a lavar la sangre de la mascara paso quedo totalmente inconsciente con su cara sumergida en el agua Aioria que la seguía vigilando para cuidar su estado salió de el arbusto donde se hallaba oculto y apresurándose a socorrerla la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo ala cabaña donde la poso en el lecho limpiando muy delicadamente lo que el consideraba un hermoso rostro, y dándole caricias en el mismo, luego le coloco la mascara y espero a que despertara.

Varias horas después de el hecho.

Marín: ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Aioria: yo te he traído ¿esta es tu cabaña o no? –respondió levantándose de el rincón donde esperaba-

Marín: Muchas gracias, señor caballero, si esta es mi cabaña debo haberme desmayado en el rió cuando... ¡Rayos!-pensando para si- ¡Oh no! La mascara no la tenia cuando me desmaye, -preparo su cosmos para hacerlo estallar –no quiero matar a otro caballero, no es la primera vez... y no quiero eso.

Aioria: No te preocupes águila, tuve especial cuidado en no ver tu h... ejem... rostro; nos vemos después –camino hacia la puerta donde Marín lo detuvo tomándole por el brazo y le dijo.

Marín: Caballero por favor ...

Aioria: dígame, señorita Marín-Exclamo volteándose a verla-.

Marín: No diga a nadie lo ocurrido por favor, estoy algo enferma ya pasado con anterioridad, y me han amenazado con expulsarme de el santuario.

Aioria: no se preocupe –caminando hacia la puerta- será nuestro secreto. Ah! por cierto! hermoso rostro pecosita llámame Aioria; dicho esto salió por la puerta desapareciendo rápidamente entre los árboles que se encontraban cercanos a la entrada de la cabaña. mientras Marín solo podía pensar en que el la había visto le había visto el rostro y no había mas que hacer.

Marín: me ha visto no puede ser que desgracia me ha visto el rostro y no puedo matarlo no puedo.¿qué rayos me pasa con ese tal Aioria? No puedo dejar de pensar en el desde que el patriarca me llamo y el estaba allí, tal vez ... no, no lo creo no puedo enamorada de ese hombre, no, olvídalo Marín eso seria una locura. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Shaina: Marín abre la puerta tengo que hablar con tigo.

Marín: pasa Shaina extrañamente hoy ha estado abierto al publico.

Shaina: ¿Qué hacías Marín?

Marín: pensar, hablar sola, nada realmente ¿Qué querías?

Shaina: ayúdame ya no lo soporto mas amiga quiero volver...

Marín:¿cómo? Estas loca Shaina.

Shaina: mi nombre es alexia no Shaina quiero volver irme.

Marín: ¿irte? ¿Volver? ¿a dónde? ¿Al orfanatorio? ¿a Japón?

Shaina: si al orfanatorio, me quiero ir, ya estoy harta de esto.

Marín: no hemos entrenado dieciocho meses por una armadura y un hogar para que a los seis meses lo arruines todo en solo un día

Shaina: no importa, me voy...

Marín: vamos al menos da la cara y di que quieres renunciar...

Shaina: Seika que no extrañas a tu hermano.

Marín: no lo metas en esto claro que lo extraño pero ya el fue adoptado, no se adonde lo llevaron, no tengo nada a que volver y tu tampoco Shaina y mi nombre es Marín Seika murió hace dos años hoy.

Shaina: yo si tengo que buscar, tengo una vida...

Marín: ¿qué vida? Shaina, tenemos amigos, familia y un deber, una responsabilidad, una cabaña propia, dinero, alimento, todo lo que podamos desear somos libres en esta isla y en Atenas ¿qué mas deseas?

Shaina: si y luchas constantes, golpes y poderes extraños, mascaras yo no pedí esto no lo quiero y a decir verdad si quiero algo una vida normal.

Marín: Shaina, alexia tu sabes a lo que veníamos aquí, tu decide que haces, no me voy contigo.

Marín!- grito Aioria desde el exterior de la cabaña-

Aioria: -Sal por favor!-

Marín literalmente voló a su encuentro y su corazón latía como el hervor de aguas y su cuerpo temblaba de pasión y amor-

Marín: ¿qué desea caballero?

Aioria: abra una reunión en el santuario y el patriarca me encomendó llevarte a ti y a Shaina de Ophiochus y Argól de Perseo, llévame con ellos y yo les llevare al salón del maestro.

**_Marín: Shaina el patriarca nos llama se te han arruinado los planes al menos por ahora. _**


	2. Capitulo 2

Una extraña manera de comprometerse

Tras algunos meses de este hecho los caballeros de Águila y Leo se encuentran sumidos en un tierno romance, que pocas veces se ve perturbado de algún modo, una mañana Marín sube a la casa de Leo a participarle a su querido que saldrá del Refugio por un rato.. arrodillándose en el lecho de un dormido Aioria le despierta con un beso apenas perceptible

Marín: Aioria amor, quiero ir a Atenas hoy, ¿vienes con migo?

Aioria: si pero antes quiero que hablemos mi amor.

Marín: ¿qué ocurre Aioria es grave?-pregunto con angustia y muy ansiosa-

Aioria: si es grave, es muy grave el amor que siento por ti amor...me enferma de celos verte hablando con Milo, aunque sea mi mejor amigo.

Y mientras decía esto le entrego una brillante caja rectangular que contenía una pieza de armadura, una hombrera dorada y reluciente como el sol la cual se incrustaba perfectamente en su armadura, y estaba tallada con el símbolo de leo y la forma del águila.

Marín: ¿qué significa esto Aioria que es? –exclamo deslumbrada por el brillo mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas.

Aioria: que quiero que seas mi compañera o esposa como lo quieras llamar, era costumbre en epocas remotas que los guerreros de estas regiones regalasen una pieza de armadura forjada por si mismos a la mujer que deseaban por esposa; pero hay una advertencia si se desprendiese o partiera el compromiso se rompería para siempre ya que los dioses no estarían de acuerdo con el y no apoyarían nuestro amor, o por cosas de el destino...¿qué respondes entonces vamos no me hagas esperar mas? Dame una decepción o hazme feliz para siempre amor mío.-mientras la observaba con gran expectación.

Marín de un salto y con mucho afán se quitó y reemplazo su hombrera izquierda con la que Aioria le acababa de dar.

Marín: si cielo si quiero ser tuya para siempre

.Entonces Aioria la levantó en vilo, lo que ella aprovechó para abrazarle con sus piernas. -Te amo-susurro a sus oídos y comenzó a besarla cariñosamente, mientras le descolgaba la armadura, ella le correspondía y se daba por completo, se besaban cada vez mas intensamente, Aioria se despojo a un tiempo de la armadura y la llevo al lecho recostándola con gentileza, ella le miro a los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar por los besos de Leo.

Asi tras unos momentos Marín, la dulce chica de los cabellos rojos se convirtió en mujer entre los fuertes brazos de su amado, sellando en este acto su compromiso. -No te he lastimado? Preguntó recostándose a su lado y abrazandola tiernamente. -No... mas bien fue maravilloso- un suspiro escapó de la garganta de Marín, juntos habían visto las estrellas en la Quinta casa del Zodiaco. Y una tres horas después de el suceso fueron despertados por la voz de Shakka quien reclamaba la presencia de Aioria, y luego de vestirse y colocarse adecuada y rápidamente- Aioria: ¿qué deseas Shakka? 

_**Shakka: busco a Marín la vi entrar aquí hace rato aunque por lo que veo tendré que en vez de águila tendré que llamarla leona ¿no?¡¡¡felicidades!...**_

_**Marín y Aioria: gracias. **_

_**-mientras Marín pensó gracias a esta mascara no me ve lo avergonzada que estoy que milagro, y dando un paso al frente dijo:-**_

_**Marín: ¿qué deseaba caballero?**_

_**Shakka: el patriarca le solicita Marín, ya que ha llegado un buque de nuevos aspirantes, y pondrán uno a su cargo por ser de su país, y su nombre es seiya.**_

_**-Marín retrocedió muy asustada y exclamando-**_

_**Marín: ¿qué di caballero es imposible? **_

_**Shakka: seiya Marín eso he dicho ¿por qué? ¿acaso lo conoce?**_

_**Marín: Espero no conocerlo, seiya... seiya es mi hermano, se lo llevaron,... de la fundación cuando yo tenia solo diez años, y el... seis...; realmente espero que sea el cuanto le extrañado mi hermano mi hermano lo veré de nuevo –mientras gimoteaba-**_

_**Santo patriarca: pues controle sus emociones señorita Marín ahora usted, -entrando a la casa de leo mientras todos se arrodillan a su paso- es un caballero femenino y no tiene hermanos o familia fuera de esta isla, y si ese joven llegase a enterarse de que usted es su hermana será por que el destino y los dioses asi lo decidan y no por sus labios ¿ha entendido?**_

_**-y ahogada en un sollozo ella respondió-**_

_**Marín: si señor.**_

_**Santo patriarca: levántense,¡nunca jamás un aspirante debe ver a sus supriores de rodillas! **_

_**-todos se levantaron y el patriarca dijo a Misty que se encontraba en el dintel de la puerta-**_

_**Santo patriarca: Misty trae al joven seiya aquí ahora –esto mientras observaba fijamente la hombrera dorada sobre la armadura de Marín y dijo-**_

_**Sagrado patriarca: hasta que culmine por completo el entrenamiento del chico nadie absolutamente nadie se casara aquí,¡felicidades de igual modo¡ **_

_**-La gruesa voz de el patriarca entristeció los corazones de aquellos amantes que morían uno por el otro, mientras seiya era conducido ante ellos-. **_

_**Sagrado patriarca: Seiya, esta es Marín guardiana de la armadura de el águila, de la casa de plata, ella será quien te entrene para que puedas optar por una armadura. Marín toma a tu pupilo, y enséñale todo cuanto sabes para que en cuatro años pueda participar de el torneo, por la armadura sagrada de Pegasus. **_

_**Marín: si mi señor, con su bendición y la de atenea comenzare de inmediato. **_

–_**mientras hacia una reverencia esperando autorización-**_

_**Sagrado patriarca: puedes ir Marín.**_

_**Marín: si gracias patriarca.**_

_**-y colocando su mano en el hombro de seiya lo condujo a la salida de la casa de leo para comenzar el mas arduo entrenamiento que pudiese ver seiya.**_

Capitulo-I Que pasaría si Shaina no rompe la hombrera de Marín 

Han pasado cuatro largos años y ya seiya a obtenido la armadura de el sagrado pegasus-

Aioria camina por el santuario cuando llega al coliseo observa a Shaina que se le acerca y...

Aioria: ¡hola Shaina! ¿a dónde te diriges?

Shaina: eso no te incumbe Aioria ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

Aioria:¿qué diablo?

–exclamo mientras Shaina se alejaba taconeando-

Aioria: ¿qué le sucederá a Shaina ahora?

Aioria continua camino al puerto y presencia una conversación entre seiya y Marín.-

Seiya: Oye Marín, en realidad debo irme, el señor quido prometió que podría ver a mi hermana si llevaba la armadura de el pegasus, y realmente eso es muy importante para mi.

Marín: pero seiya, piénsalo bien, no debes salir de el santuario a hora grecia es tu hogar, y los caballeros tu familia, si es tu destino volverás a ver a esa hermana tuya.

Seiya: (recostándose de un árbol) no lo se Marín, igual iré, shun, hyoga, shiryu, jabu, todos ellos esperan pensaran que no lo logre y yo se que ellos si.

Marín: eso – dice poniendo su mano derecha en la caja de la sagrada armadura de el pegasus- eso no esta bien seiya...

Aioria que abandona su escondite interrumpe diciendo:

Aioria: Marín, ya déjalo ir, volverá aquí es un caballero lo recuerdas? no lo olvides.

Marín: esta bien Aioria; puedes irte seiya, pero no olvides todo lo que te enseñe, prométeme que te cuidaras mucho si?

seiya cruza rápidamente los brazos sobre su cuello y responde alegremente-

seiya: si Marín, no lo olvidare, nunca olvidaría como me torturaste...-

¡¡¡seiya! grito Marín mientras seiya y Aioria reían incesantes acto seguido seiya tomo su armadura y colgándola de su espalda dijo-

volveré Marín, volveré luego de que haya visto a mi hermana y a los demás.

Marín: adiós seiya, si te vas... bueno cuídate...

Seiya: adiós Marín, adiós Aioria, sayonara¡¡¡

la alegría reflejada en el rostro de seiya mientras corría hacia el barco, no le permitieron ver las inmensas lagrimas que caían desde la mascara de Marín hacia su cuello-.

Aioria: ven Marín, ya que por fin has terminado el entrenamiento de seiya, quisiera preguntarte algo.

Marín: te perece si lo haces luego estoy afectada por la partida de mi hermano.

Aioria: esta bien Marín.

después de unas horas, en el coliseo-.

Marín: ¿que me ibas a preguntar Aioria?

Aioria: bueno es que quería saber si...

Marín: ¿qué, que querías saber Aioria?

Aioria: ¿me preguntaba, si querías fijar, la fecha para la boda?

Marín: ¡ por su puesto que si, mi amor he esperado cuatro largos años por ello!

todo esto mientras Shaina se aproxima furiosa gritando-.

Shaina: ¿como es eso, que seiya ha vencido a mi casius? ¿que fue eso?

Marín: Shaina, si tu pupilo no obtuvo la armadura será por que no la merecía, o por que no entrenó lo suficiente!

_**Shaina: te tragaras tus asquerosas palabras Marín,-gimió Shaina mientras se acercaba con paso firme hacia ella, elevando su cosmos, mientras prepara su garra trueno para atacarle de lleno - A mi la Cobra!- **_

_**Marín: ¿por que haces esto Shaina, ¿cuál es tu problema a hora? **_

_**- adoptando su pose de batalla, Marín logra esquivar el ataque de Shaina y comienza a elevar su cosmos para ejecutar su Destello del Águila cuando repentinamente-.**_

_**Aldebarán: ¿qué ocurre aquí? ¿peleando por una armadura?**_

_**Shaina: no te entrometas en esto tauro, que no es tu pelea ni asunto.**_

_**Aldebarán: y tu Aioria ¿no intervienes?**_

_**Aioria: aun intento saber por que pelea Shaina, o que es lo que hace.**_

_**Aldebarán: deténganse ya, el sagrado maestro quiere verte Shaina, ese casius esta en serios problemas...**_

_**Shaina: esto no se quedara asi Marín, ya veraz de veras te haré tragar lo que dijiste.**_

_**Shaina y Tauro se retiraron de inmediato, mientras Marín y Aioria llegan a la determinación de casarse en dos meses exactos; pero la batalla de las doce casas bastó para pos poner su tan anhelada boda, luego el rey Poseidón y la guerra de asgard... luego de la batalla del Hades todos los guerreros fueron revividos por Gracia de Zeus que decidió darles una nueva oportunidad. **_


	3. Capitulo 3

Por fin aquí empieza verdaderamente el fict! Jiji! Pos les dejo con el primer capitulo, me tardare un poco en cargar. 

_**I (el corazoncito de Shun)**_

Saori y Seiya están dulcemente recostados en el lecho, bañados en sudor apasionado, Saori se despierta sobre saltada de la terrible pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

_**Saori: ¡Seiya! Despierta, necesito que reúnas a todos los caballeros en el coliseo.**_

_**Seiya: ¿qué? – responde un poco atontado aun por el sueño - ¿para que los necesitas querida?**_

_**Saori: mi hermana Minerva me llama, le enviare un mensaje, pero necesito hablar con todos aun.**_

_**Seiya: son las tres de la madrugada amor, ¿no puede esperar este asunto, todos entrenaron hasta las dos, es tarde deben descansar. **_

_**Atena: es urgente seiya hazlo.**_

_**- mientras, en el campamento femenino, Marín y Shaina están sentadas frente a una fogata.**_

_**Marín: vamos acompáñame no quiero ir sola y debo hablar con Seiya ...**_

_**Shaina: no, yo no pienso volver allá, ¿me oyes? No lo soportaría, no puedo estar tan cerca de seiya otra vez Marín.**_

_**Marín: ¿y por que no? Shaina, Seiya sabe lo que sientes por el, si no lo buscas a hora... lo perderás para siempre en los brazos de atena.**_

_**Shaina: ¡Oh! Por favor Marín van casi cinco años de eso, no creo que lo recuerde siquiera, además ¿qué podría hacer yo en contra de la diosa? Es imposible que el me prefiera a mi sobre Athena.**_

_**Marín:¡ja! No puedo creer lo que escucho, Shaina de ophiochus; tu y yo sabemos que Seiya es solo el jugetito del día de Athena. **_

_**Shaina: Si señora, del día eterno... Es q aún me pregunto como no le ha alcanzado la Ira de los Dioses.**_

_**Marín: Tu cállate, shaina no tienes idea de lo q te haría cualquiera de los Dorados si te escuchan diciendo eso!**_

_**Shaina: Marín no se de que me tratas de convencer, a ver... recapitulemos hasta la frase Tu sabes q Seiya solo es su juguetito del día... Esta bien defiendes a tu hermano , pero, y esto sinceramente Marín , como es q hace mas de año y medio q no te veo hablar con Aioria ? **_

_**Marín: eso no tiene nada que ver... Primero me parece de mal gusto tu comentario, segundo, no es de tu incumbencia y tercero; el Caballero de Leo hace lo q le venga en gusto y no me interesa lo q haga con su vida. Además, si tu sabes q le amo.. que haces revolcándote con el?**_

_**Aioria estaba espiándolas desde la copa de un árbol y se ocultó al ver que Marín enojada se marcho a toda velocidad en dirección a su cabaña, dando un poco de tiempo la siguió y esperó a que se durmiera, al entrar a la cabaña de la bella amazona la encontró acostada, con nada, salvo por su mascara, cubierta apenas por una suave sabana de seda negra.**_

_**Con paso decidido se acerco a ella arrodillándose en el lecho, apoyando un brazo a su lado le retiro la mascar, de la cual resbalaron algunas lagrimas, aun tibias...**_

Aioria: Antes no pensabas de ese modo, es cierto no seguía ordenes de Athena como tantos otros, pero lo hecho, hecho está, nunca iras a perdonarme mi amor?

_**Se calló al ver que los párpados de Marín temblaban... En que soñaba, que pensaba cuando a solas se encontraba? Acaricio suavemente el rostro de Marín, su cuello, retiro el cabello rubí q no le permitía contemplar la totalidad de su rostro, su hermoso rostro, no puedo mas, no puedo seguir ahogando sus deseos, se acercó lentamente como temiendo despertarla y junto sus labios con los de ella, en un suave y largo beso.**_

_**Al sentir el cálido tacto en sus labios, los entreabrió y correspondió al beso, para luego percatarse que no era un sueño, estaba despierta entre los brazos de Aioria.**_

_**Marín abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente empujándolo lejos de si –Que hace usted aquí?**_

**_Gritó la joven mientras se paraba de la cama cubriéndose como podía con la ligera sabana –Lárguese de aquí! Atrevido! Lo voy a reportar ante Athena!_**

_**Aioria: No creí que aun la conservaras –dijo tomando la caja donde reposaba la hombrera q fuera símbolo de su compromiso –pensé q la abrías destruido hace tiempo-**_

_**Marín: Eso no es problema suyo! –gritó tomando la hombrera y lanzándola al piso-debería destruirla en este mismo instante!**_

_**Ya se preparaba a destruir la hombrera cuando Aioria la tomó de las muñecas lanzándola hacia la cama, una atónita y enfurecida Marín se preparaba a golpearle cuando se vio descubierta, el empujón había enviado la sabana por los suelos.**_

Aioria: ¡contrólese Águila! ¿Ya olvidas que solo eres un caballero de plata?- diciendo esto y haciendo lo otro Aioria se despojó de su armadura y gateó por la cama, donde Marín ya mas bien aterrada trataba de cubrirse, acorralada contra la pared, Aioria de un rápido y hasta gentil movimiento la tomo del cuello levantándola un poco y obviando sus enérgicas protestas se concentra en besarla, saliendo airoso tras repetidos intentos; Marín se abrazo de su amado y dejándose llevar por sus besos fueron cayendo poco a poco bajo el loco deseo que los invadía de un instante a otro, Aioria le acariciaba con desesperación, mientras ella terminaba de despojarle de la ropa, para luego tumbarle en al cama y deslizarse a placer sobre su cuerpo, cabalgándole deliciosamente, de un momento a otro Aioria se irguió sobre sus brazos e invirtieron sus roles... durante un buen rato estuvieron entregándose mutuamente, volviéndose locos de placer, hasta que cayeron rendidos de cansancio, unidos en un dulce abrazo...

Unas pocas horas mas tarde, Aioria apartó de su pecho a la bella amazona recostándola delicadamente en el lecho, se levanto y se vistió, portando de nuevo su armadura ya se disponía a retirarse cuando unos fuertes y desesperados golpes a la puerta de la cabaña llamaron su atención, al acercarse a abrirla encontró a un lloroso Shun tras ella

Shun: Marín, Marín; a lo siento Aioria no sabia que estabas aquí, Marín esta despierta?

Aioria: no pero no importa pasa yo te la llamo, que te ocurre Andrómeda?

Shun: es... es que... acabo de encontrar a Kamus en mi cabaña co...

Aioria: con Hyoga? – de los húmedos ojos del peliverde corrió una lagrima –Sí Aioria

Aioria fue a la habitación y despertó a la durmiente con un cálido beso

Aioria: Amor, Marín despierta, Shun esta afuera buscándote-

Marín entreabrió los ojos y observo en rededor a si ...

Marín: Entonces no ha sido otro sueño,¡pero aun tienes mucho que explicar!

Se levanto pesadamente y vistióse en un santiamén

Marín: hola Shun, manzana, canela, negro o verde?

Shun: de mango Marín, de mango, acabo de quitarle un poco a Shiryu

Marín: Mango? Amigo qué rayos hizo Hyoga ahora?

Aioria: Kamus

Marín: Kamus? No entiendo.

Shun: los encontré abrazaditos durmiendo en mi cabaña, el mi habitación, tu sabes... desnudos, exudados.

Marín: exudados? Desnudos? Juntos en tu cama? Abrazados? Kamus? Será bisexual entonces no? –Marín observaba atónita a Shun mientras servia el te q ya había hervido.

Shun: pues si, supongo, terminó ayer con Natassia, no es la primera vez q esto pasa y no me lo aguante más, les canté sus verdades y los despaché de casa.

Marín: estas seguro de lo que hiciste? Ahora prácticamente les has empujado el uno al otro, y lo harán abiertamente

Shun: si pero me siento muy mal – recibió la taza que le ofrecía Marín y comenzaban a beber el te cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta –lamento haberte despertado.

Marín: no bebe tranquilo si ya es costumbre! Sino pregúntale a Shaina que cada que llega del santuario ( dirigió una dura mirada de reproche a Aioria) me despierta, que si Seiya esto, que si tu hermano lo otro, que los vi juntos, que Shakka es divino...Ahora quien será ? –preguntó ante la insistencia de quien tocaba la puerta

Seiya: hola hermana! Disculpa la hora pero Saori los quiere ver a todos en el coliseo ahora mismo; me imagino que Aioria y Shun están aquí, por q los busque por todo el santuario. –la caletilla de letras salió disparada de su boca como si estuviera eufórico (o drogado)

Marín: si hermano están aquí, pasa y tomate un poco de té mientras Shun se calma

Seiya: Shun , Shun , Shun que te puedo decir amigo? Acabo de encontrarlos en la décima casa. Hyoga y el se mudarán juntos.

Shun: si lo se el ama mas a su maestro que a su propia vida, y si se que me lo dijiste millones de veces, lo peor es q se valió de que mi hermano estaba enfermo, como creyó que pasaría toda la noche cuidándole!

Aioria: vamos de una vez antes que Athena empiece a planear a quien llama esta noche

Shun: si vamos a ver qué quiere ahora la lujuriosa!

Seiya: no te refieras asi a ella! –vociferó tomando a Shun por la camisa

Marín: ya suéltalo y no te revoluciones mucho, que a ti te guste el jueguito con Athena no significa que no haga nada malo, todos sabemos muy bien como nos usa para sus jueguitos sucios, y como trata de librarse de nosotros a la primera de cambio, Saori ya no es la dulce princesa! Y ya tu no tienes 14 ni 16 sino 22 años entendido?

Seiya: si hermana.

Aioria: en lugar de prestarte a los juegos de Athena y arriesgarte a que Shion los descubra un buen día de estos deberías ocuparte de la serpiente

Seiya: y cual es el interés de todo el mundo por juntarme con Shaina? Que ya se les olvidó que me intento matar más de una vez? Es mas ella no dizque ama a Tauro ¿?

Shun: Tauro a ella no ella a Tauro... El pobre, ya se como se siente! Pero ya apuremos el paso que no quiero que Athena me llame por llegar al ultimo (que asco)

Aioria: asco? Es que no te has topado con una verdadera hembra que te haga olvidar a ese imbecil! (el tono de "male" en celo hizo sonreír sagazmente a Marín)

Confiada de ser mujer Marín entro de ultima, portando la resplandeciente hombrera dorada con la efigie del león ante la mirada atónita de todos los guerreros de Athena que les observaban al entrar (vaya discreción) entraron por la puerta principal, de cara a todo el mundo y a Athena.


	4. Capitulo 4

IV capitulo Roma. 

Vaya un par de tórtolos -Aioros le susurro a June en el oído- se reconciliaron estos dos-

te lo dije-respondió a su vez la aludida –Aioria lo hace demasiado divinamente como para que ella o alguna otra se le negara -la mirada de reproche de Shura la hizo pensar mejor sus palabras- digo se aman no? Y por que lloraría el shun ahora? –observó preocupada

Me encontró con Hyoga en su cabaña hace algún rato- respondió a sus espaldas la voz del caballero de ojos y cabellos azules, Kamus sonreía divinamente

June: Kamus! Y a ti como que te agrada ver al pobre chico sufriendo –le reprochó.

Kamus: Era cuestión de tiempo, me supongo que debes estar ansiosa por ir a consolarlo.

June: su homosexualidad me lo impide amigo, pero gracias por la idea!-la chica cerró sus ojos para no dejar escapar una lagrima.. esas lagrimas que se amontonaban en su corazón al saberse todo menos amada. Que sensación tan horrorosa se adueñaba de su alma al ver al chico de los ojos verdes en brazos de Hyoga, que dolor la embargaba al verle sufriendo y llorando por un hombre, cuando entre sus brazos podría tenerlo todo, y el imbecil de Hyoga, ese le pagaría cada una de las preciosas lagrimas de su amado.

Un silencio sobrecogedor invadió el coliseo cuando Saori, ahora una mujer madura y sin escrúpulos hizo su entrada.

Athena: Muy buenos días caballeros, lamento haberlos reunido tan temprano pero algo urgente apremia, necesito a dos de ustedes para que lleven un mensaje al Templo de Minerva, en Roma. Como sabrán hace algunos años se han dado a conocer los dioses Romanos como nuestros enemigos, y tras los acuerdos firmados con Minerva ha sido atacada en variadas y severas formas, pues ahora estoy segura de que algo ocurre y necesitara nuestra ayuda.

Los caballeros, inquietos ahora, tragaron grueso al unísono. Athena que les observaba uno a uno, prosiguió:

Necesitaré a dos mas para acompañar a Fler a Asgard, puesto que Hilda se apuesto enferma, y otros tantos deberán ir a Athalantis a buscar a Poseidón. Jabu, tu irás a Roma junto a Sh... –se quedo callada unos instantes al ver la dorada hombrera en la armadura de la amazona del Águila –junto con Marín -prosiguió, debía sacarla del camino unos días si pretendía pasarla bien con Leo una vez mas, sabía que a pesar de cualquier castigo Marín no la dejaría acercarse a su prometido

– June y Shun acompañaran a Fler y Mu y Shakka irán al templo submarino .

Luego de darle dinero para el viaje y despedirlos en el acto le dijo a los demás que se retiraran. Llamando a Milo a sus aposentos

Milo: dígame señora –El sensual caballero se hacia el inocente siempre, le encantaba ese juego, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de poseer a la diosa una vez mas , e cualquier momento llegarían Dohko y shion y se acabarían las oportunidades quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Athena: ven, vamos a jugar un ratito quieres?- la diosa se acerco lentamente a Milo

Gracias a los dioses que pronto llegaría ese par, al fin Athena tomaría su pose de señora respetable (que ya nadie le creía sino precisamente esos dos) Los días pasaron placidos a partir de la mañana siguiente, el esposo de Athena había llegado y los abusos de esta cesaron inmediatamente. Hilda se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de una bronquitis (dígame que un absurdo, la princesa de las nieves con gripa)y Julián como huésped del santuario se portaba a las mil maravillas. Solamente Marín y Jabu aun no regresaban tras casi dos semanas de haber partido a Roma. Solamente el corazoncito resquebrajado de shun que había caído enfermo de la depresión que tenia oscurecía la alegría general. June día y noche cuidaba de su lecho sin ocuparse de mas nada. Pasados unos días, que ya se sentía un tanto mejor (de salud, el alma la tenia igual de dolida sobre todo al ver a la parejita feliz) le invitaron a una fiesta en el bar de Moe (venga pro q será q todos los cantineros se llaman Moe o Joe o Bill o Esteve o El Portu?)

Fueron al bar en grandes grupos.. Mu sentado en la barra les recibía con un sonrisa entrañable y alegre. Shiryu y Shunrey bailaban alegremente, cambiando de parejas con Shaina y Milo, Seiya estaba tumbado en un sillón, medio embobado mirando al horizonte, desde q regresaron Shion y Dohko ni había cruzado mirada con su Saori.. su linda Saori.. tan mal concepto tenían de ella sus amigos... pero era una mujer tan dulce, tan serena... pero traviesa... muy traviesa... le encantaba armar escándalos... cambiar de pareja... su estadía de casi dos años en el Hades la cambio muchísimo...

Shun quedo recostado de la barra con cara de amargura al ver a Kamus y Cignus rodeados de chicas... a ver que era bien extraño, hasta vivían juntos, peor salían con mujeres... el pobre de Shun no se imaginaba como lo hacían...

Shiryu vio la cara de amargura de su amigo y haciéndole señas a Shunrey se acerco a el

_**-¿quieres?- ofreciéndole una botella de Dry Gin **_

_**-no gracias sabes que solo tomo en ocasiones muy especiales-**_

_**-Pues esta lo es – dijo June acercándose**_

_**-y eso por que seria?-**_

_**-Pues es cumpleaños de Milo-**_

_**El chico pensó que de seguro estaba bien, siendo asi, el par aquel no pensaría que lo hacia por despecho... Un trago tras otro el triste sexteto ( se les habían unido Shunrey, Seiya y Fler) consumió las botellas que les acercaban... Cerca de las 9 de la noche ya eran un grupo de súper ebrios, a esas horas, Shun se levanto y se retiro a un rincón, de esos que tienen un sillón o sofá y son apartados y oscuros. June le hizo señas a los demás de q no la siguieran y se fue tras él**_

_**-que haces aquí nene?-**_

_**-quiero estar solo June... no me sentía tan mal desde q creí de mi hermano había muerto-**_

_**-esta bien si no quieres hablar, pero al menos déjame quedarme contigo... como cuando termine con Phenril te párese?-**_

_**-si June, pero esta vez a la inversa si?**_

_**June se sentó de lado en el sillón, y shun se sentó entre sus piernas, permaneciendo asi un largo rato, durante el cual el chico se durmió, y gruesas lagrimas corrían por el cuello de June que no pudiendo contenerse más beso los labios del tímido joven, solo para q este moviera sus facciones en dirección contraria, **_

_**-Aun lo amas no?- una fuerte voz a sus espaldas le hizo enjugar sus ojos.**_

_**-Ikki! Me asustaste creí que...**_

_**-que estaban solos, entonces, aun le amas verdad?-**_

_**-pues... ejem ... desde cuando estas aquí?-**_

_**-desde antes de que el llegara, iba a decírselo cuando tu llegaste , decidí guardar su pacto de silencio... no te avergüences de amarlo**_

_**-no me avergüenzo Ikki, pero se a quien ama, cuando estuve enferma el me cuido y atendió...pensé por un instante que me correspondía... pero ya vez q no es asi...**_

_**-Siquiera lo sabe?**_

_**-ni lo sospecha siquiera, lo mío es absurdo y por mi parte nunca lo sabrá – un sollozo se ahogo en su garganta y la joven prosiguió **_

_**-una ves me encontró observando una foto de ustedes dos y pensó que tu eras el q me gustaba-**_

_**-Quieres?- Ikki le ofrecía una botella de Ron **_

_**-Si por que no? Pero acércala si me muevo se despierta.**_

_**Ikki acerco al botella destapada a June y acercando su silla se recostó del espaldar a observar a su hermano**_

_**-Parece un niño... que soñara?-**_

_**-A juzgar por la expresión sueña con Hyoga, su gran amor!-**_

_**-Como lo sabes?-**_

_**-Pues recuerda que entrenamos juntos!-**_

_**En efecto los labios de Shun se entreabrieron dejando escapar el nombre del ruso como en un ligero suspiro y se despertó agitado.**_

_**-Te lo dije, soñaba con Hyoga!**_

_**-Hermano! hay June que dolor de cabeza! Oh, soñé que a Hyoga le pasaba algo terrible! **_

_**-Haaaa siiii! Una gran novedad! Jajajajajajaja- rieron los tres a un tiempo, y luego June acompaño al chico a su cabaña. Una vez allí le ayudo a recostarse, Shun al ver la nostalgica mirada de su amiga intuyó q algo la lastimaba, pero que? Por que nunca lograba descubrir lo que era? Que?**_

_**-June que ocurre?-**_

_**-Nada por que?-**_

_**-Que acaso ya no confías en mi?**_

_**-si, Andrómeda si confió... **_

_**-Díme q es lo que te ocurre June, que acaso alguien te ha lastimado?**_

_**Una espina punzó el corazón de la chica de los cabellos claros**_

_**- pues si, si me han lastimado, y no creerías quién fue ...**_

_**CONTINUA... en el próximo capitulo... los labios de shun besan intencionalmente los de June, la fiesta se complica... por que Jabu unicornio ha vuelto de Roma solo? que rayos paso aquí? Marte que hace en el templo de Minerva? (ya esto se va apreciendo mas a la historia de Kuramada!)**_


	5. Capitulo 5

V capitulo ¿qué es todo esto?

La fiesta seguía prendida en el bar mientras esta conversacion se realizaba, Mu sentado aun en la barra se asomó a la puerta y sonrió abiertamente

**-Cuidado con la puerta que viene Shaina con el pastel!**

**Shaina venia con el paso acelerado y con los ojos en blanco.**

**-Recato recato, que hay vienen la diosa, el Dohkin y le patriarche.**

**-¿qué? No! En mi cumpleaños no! Milo se levantó de las piernas a una chiquilla y se acomodó la armadura, actitud que, a su manera, cada quien adoptó.**

**-Bueno, bueno, bueno! A picar esa torta, que no se va comer sola me supongo. gritoneó tambaleándose Tauro, una carcajada soltaron los concurrentes al ver al cara colorada de Aioros, a quien el vino no le prestaba del todo bien, acercándose medio ebrio, bamboleándose vertiginosamente llegó a la torta y destrozándola casi por completo le coloco las velas reglamentarias (pero ojalá fueran velitas de torta! No! Eran velas de las de pedir posada!) ante la cara de horror de Milo. Ya cantaban el "Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" cuando Athena, Dohko y Shion entraron al recinto, milo apago las velas de un soplidito y sonriendo comenzaron a cortar (mas bien diríase a dividir equitativamente) el destrozado pastel. **

**Shaina se acercó y abrazándolo por la espalda al escorpión le hizo cosquillas en el abdomen **

**-ja! Espero que la hayas pasado bien! Te tengo un regalo alacrán! **

**-A si? –Escorpio se dio vuelta y levanto a shaina –que me tienes?**

**-Esto te lo mandó Alisa (si chica espero no te moleste use tu personaje un ratito , solo uso el nombre una vez en todo el fict)**

**-Alisa?- escorpio tomo el sobre que ondeaba en la mano de Shaina y colocándola en el suelo escapó a un rincón a leerla –hacia meses que no veia a su esposa (para mas información leer el fict littera minima en la seccion maduros romance , diversión y emoción garantizada!) y la estrañaba tremendamente.**

**Mientras tanto Shun sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su querida June **

**-Entonces no me piensas decir nada- susurro al oido de la joven durmiente, recostándola de la cama se alejó lentamente hacia el balcón, y recostándose de la baranda comenzó a pensar, a darle vueltas a la cabeza, tenía que encontrar quien era ese alguien.**

**-Aun no lo entiendes?- la voz de Ikki lo trajo de su abstraimiento **

**-Que cosa hermano?- volteó a ver a su hermano, q estaba reclinado de la pared, con una pierna apoyada en la pared, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, despegándose de la pared estiro sus brazos y su espalda y se acerco a la baranda también, deteniéndose al lado de Shun **

**-Tu eres quien la ha lastimado hermanito-**

**-Yo? Ikki creo que estas equivocado hermano! Jamás haría algo que la lastimara!**

**-Si lo sé. Ni ella a ti; pero ponte a pensar, cuando la conociste, en que condiciones? Quien es su mejor amigo? Cuando se ha apartado de ti?**

**-Nunca, siempre hemos estados juntos,-**

**-Shun, que ya no sería hora de que ella hubiese formado una familia? **

**-Pues si. Peor las cosas no le fueron bien con Phenrill **

**-Iluso! Las cosas no les fueron bien? Phenrill moría, y muere! por June de Camaleón... el reptilito ese que tienes por amiga se quita los hombres de encima a latigazos! Cuando piensas abrir los ojos? –le agitó de los brazos vivamente y cada vez subía mas el tono de su voz – Esa mujer se muere por ti hermanito! Y tu muriéndote por Hyoga!**

**-Hermano- todos conocemos el tono sufrido, casi suspirando que usa Shun al decir esa palabrita verdad? –No, no puede ser...¿estas seguro?**

**-Ella misma me lo ha dicho, que incluso la encontraste mirando una foto nuestra y pensaste que era yo quien le gustaba! Tonto! Si no quieres abrir los ojos por olvidar al RUSO DE PACOTILLA ESE! Al menos HAZLO POR ELLA!**

**Sacudiéndole con fuerza le pegó de la baranda y se alejó a pasos agigantados, para en Santuario era un secreto que los gustos sexuales de shun traían de cabeza a Ikki, pero de allí a que el fuese a inventar un amor ficticio de june por el.. eso era muy diferente, su "¡hermano!" jamás haría asi... no, no, no, no, Ikki jamás caería tan bajo.**

**Shun escucho en murmullo que hacen las sabanas cuando alguien se arrebuja en ellas y decidió entrar. Al pasar noto que June no se había despertado, antes mas bien parecía dormir placidamente. Caminando a paso silente se acerca al lecho y sentándose en el borde comenzó a acariciar sus claros cabellos, su piel tan blanca..., una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica que murmuro el nombre del peliverde. Shun al escuchar su nombre de sus labios se estremeció ligeramente, tal vez su hermano tenia razón, tal vez, debía ocuparse de ese asunto, y no dejar q se revolvieran mas las cosas, además, si Hyoga podía fácilmente estar con una mujer, por que el no podía? **

**La respuesta a eso era simple, sencilla y de poca monta: por que nunca había estado con una, Shun sintió algo de curiosidad, retirando el cabello observo bien el rostro de su amiga, no se parecía para nada esa expresión angelical a la expresión de Hyoga, no, tampoco había un atisbo de rudeza en June, la chica era verdaderamente hermosa, ese rostro q conocía tan bien, la curiosidad de Shun se hacia mas grande, comenzó a imaginarse cosas, que había bajo esa armadura? Anatómicamente claro que lo sabia, pero quería saber con sus propios ojos cómo lucia su amiga. Le había visto desnuda tantas veces cuando eran niños, incluso, recientemente cuando iban a nadar a las riberas y arroyos cercanos a refugio. Pero no le bastaba, el hecho de pensarse deseado por una mujer, mas exactamente por ella, le había revuelto todo, estaba confundido, pero muy a gusto, no solo con la noticia sino también con lo que estaba sintiendo. Acercó sus labios un poco a los de June, peor casi inmediatamente los retiró y la siguió contemplando, no quería despertarla, y mucho menos si su hermano no tenia razón. De un momento a otro no pudo contener su creciente curiosidad y la beso, primero suavemente, pero fue como si una corriente le recorriera el cuerpo, así que volvió a besarla, con este segundo beso, los labios y los párpados de la doncella temblaron y se abrieron poco a poco.**

**No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo, Shun la estaba besando, la besó mientras dormía. Abriendo sobremanera los ojos se sentó y le miro fijamente, sin saber que decir por temor a herirle, o resultar herida. Shun se asustó un poco al principio, pero de pronto pudieron mas sus ganas que su susto y llenándose de seguridad acercó de nuevo sus labios y se besaron cálidamente, June, que estaba esperando por ese momento se sonrojó hermosamente y le abrazó de contento, Shun la imitó y poco a poco fueron ganándose terreno.**

**La fiesta ya casi terminaba, estaba a punto de rayar el alba y todos, (todos, me refiero incluso el trío fantasmal) estaban si no ebrios bien subidos ya de tono. De pronto un joven bañado en sangre atravesó la puerta del bar y cayó de bruces al suelo sujetándose del vestido de Gyste**

**-Hay! Bruto! – esgrimió Gyste, antes de percatarse de la situación –Jabu! Que te paso?- al escuchar esto todos se volvieron.**

**Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse conciente, el caballero del Unicornio logró sentarse en un sillón.**

**-Nos atacaron-balbuceó escupiendo sangre- El templo de Minerva lo tomó un tal Marte, yo... yo logre escapar a duras penas hace dos días, pero , pero la señorita Marín fue, fu.. fue cap...- Jabu se desplomó quedando inconsciente.**

**-Diosa, la señorita Hylda desea hablar con usted, la espera afuera –dijo Shou**

**-Cállate! No ves lo grave que es esto? Rayos? Que habrá pasado con Marín?**

**-Es ilógico que Jabu escapara y El águila de plata no, debemos enviar un contingente a Roma- esgrimió Dohko**

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Capitulo 6

Cap. VI 

_**EL POSO**_

_**La tensión se acrecentaba segundo a segundo mientras Athena, los dorados , el patriarca, Hilda y Poseidón estaban reunidos a puertas cerradas... Aioria salió batiendo puertas y recorrió el santuario de cabo a rabo, Shaina, Seiya y algunos otros como June y Shun que ni hablaban, Ikki que estaba visiblemente enojado , Milo quien también batió las puertas del recinto del patriarca, en fin, el quinteto, 2 dorados, las tres amazonas y los de acero, incluyendo a Argól y a Nachi de Lobo**_

_**Abres tus ojos y sientes tus brazos distendidos, gotas frías de sudor cubren tu cuerpo, tus muñecas arden por las cadenas que amenazan no con llegar a tus músculos, por q ya están allí, sino a tus huesos, los párpados te pesan, tus ojos hinchados arde**_

_**y sientes que tu cabeza da vueltas, tratas de apoyar tus pies del suelo pero, a duras penas le rozas con la punta de los dedos, tu ropa ensangrentada y viscosa se adhiere a tu piel, las pocas que aun portas de tu armadura te pesan como partiendo tus huesos, tratas de levantar la cabeza y te mareas aun mas, la sed te raspa la garganta como arena, y el hambre te arde en las entrañas... pero eso es lo q menos importa, una vez mas intentas escapar, te columpias en tus brazos y lanzas el latigazo dos o tres veces, haces un giro corto y tus pies están sobre el gancho, desenganchas la cadena y saltas, pero tus debilitadas piernas se doblan bajo tu peso y caes pegando el pecho del suelo, el ruido de la cadena ha alertado a los guardias y escuchas los pasos que se acercan... te levantas de nuevo y dejas fluir tu energía... explotas tu cosmos en señal de auxilio... no sabes nada de Jabu, imaginas q estará muerto o habrá huido... haces explotar tu cosmos por ultima vez mientras se abre la puerta y sientes un áspero tacto en tu hombro, levantas la mirada y un fuerte golpe te arroja contra la pared mas lejana, te levantas y aun con el cosmos encendido saltas alto y te arrojas contra tu presa, estrellándote contra su garganta le pasas por encima y aprovechas que ha dejado la puerta abierta. Corres con tus escasas fuerzas y llegas por fin a una escalera, subes rápido esquivando a cuantos consigues, pateando a todos lados, imposibilitada de defenderte bien por q no puedes deshacerte de las cadenas de tus manos..., de pronto un gigante de piel mulata se atraviesa en tu camino y te alza entre sus brazos, apretándote como una boa... apretando mas y mas, sientes crujir tus costillas, y en vano le golpeas con fiereza, cruje de nuevo tu caja torácica y dejas de luchar, no puedes permitirte morir, además el aire ya te falta en los pulmones y comienzas a marearte, te dejas caer hacia atrás y sientes algo que se retuerce en tu interior, que algo se mueve... te incorporas nuevamente y gastas tu ultimo poco de energía en golpear con fuerza la yugular del gigante, q a los 40 segundos cae desmayado. Te vez rodeada de salvajes en armadura que tratan de atacarte nuevamente y saltas a lo alto de un pilar, apoyas tus piernas del capitel mientras tus manso suben a la cornisa y observas alrededor , ya sabes o crees saber cual es el camino mas adecuado, de pronto te ves rodeada y comienzas a correr rumbo al borde contrario de la edificación saltas dos o tres edificios y de pronto te toman entre dos guerreros, por mas q luchas no puedes liberarte y te arrastran entre golpes hasta un agujero en el suelo... un pozo húmedo, cenagoso, donde huele a sangre y estiércol.. te mareas de nuevo y tartas de mantenerte de pie, no aguantarías enfermarte , no soportarías tres días...**_

_**El Águila se recostó de los bordes del pozo, la respiración se le hacia casi imposible gracias a sus costillas rotas, y al maloliente e infectado aire del encerrado lugar... sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y no los abrió hasta que sintió que el sol le quemaba la piel, de día, pudo constatar q se trataba de un lugar de castigo y muerte... los cuerpos de los que la precedían se descomponían a su alrededor, una espada en el suelo le sirvió; después de largo rato para liberarse de las cadenas... se sentó en una roca luego de limpiarla con su propia chamarra y miro hacia arriba con nostalgia, si , podría fácilmente liberarse de ese pozo, pero una vez arriba, tan débil como estaba seria presa fácil, además su tórax estaba tan inflamado por sus fracturas, casi ni podía respirar, probablemente la llevaría mejor allí, de pronto le pareció reconocer un cosmos que se acercaba y escuchar al voz de alarma le dió mayor certeza,**_

_**-Aioria! Seiya! Han venido... peor debo advertirles de algún modo-**_

_**-Hey! Princesita, pronto tendrás compañía!- le gritó un hombre con armadura reluciente dejando caer un balde de agua hélida sobre su cuerpo que comenzó a temblar de súbito, parecía enfriada por el mismísimo Kamus, sintió como si sus costillas se clavaran aun mas en su destrozado cuerpo y se paró por un instante su respiración.**_

_**La pelirroja guerrera encendió su cosmos en señal de alerta, pidiendo auxilio, y trató de escalar las mohosas paredes circulares sujetándose de las rejas superiores, conteniendo un grito se sujetó con las piernas de las paredes y empujó con fuerza las rejas que cedieron muy trabajosa y lentamente. Al subir noto con alivio que no había nadie custodiándola y corrió hacia el atrio principal, escurriéndose entre las columnas logro llegar a los aposentos de Minerva y logró verla atada a un pilar, trató de llegar hasta ella peor divisó un grupo de centinelas, de pronto se detuvo y se dejó caer, su respiración se había detenido de nuevo, un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo, un dolor punzante se adueño de su pecho y la dejó sin aire, sitió claramente las astillas de sus huesos clavarse en sus músculos, toco su pecho y noto que sangraba profusamente, una sacudida de tos la hizo vomitar sangre, el ruido fue tan fuerte que alertó a los centinelas, quienes la hallaron con la cara en el suelo y dentro de su propia sangre.**_

_**-Levántenla y tráiganla acá.-El hombre de la armadura negra y dorada estaba sentado en el trono de Minerva, de un momento a otro Marín se desmayó en los brazos de sus captores**_

_**-quien es esta mujer?-**_

_**-La guerrera ateniense que capturamos merodeando hace unos días-**_

_**-Y por qué esta en este estado? ¿quién los autorizo a tocarla?-**_

_**-Intento escapar varias veces, Colosus la atrapó y casi la mata, le partió las costillas, y aun asi logro escapar del pozo.**_

_**-Atenla junto a Minerva, por que los demás aun no regresan?**_

_**-Los intrusos están dando batalla**_

_**-¿cuántos son?**_

_**-15 personas señor Marte**_

_**-y se preocupan por 15 personas?**_

_**-Son de los mas destacados del Templo Griego**_

_**-Imbeciles! Caliza!**_

_**Una mujer morena y de finas formas se acercó ataviada con 1 traje azul, como el cielo de la noche oscura, sus cabellos cian en cascada sobre sus voluptuosas formas y sus ojos negros reflejaban una malévola pero fuerte alegría.**_

_**-¿qué desea mi señor?**_

_**-Anda a las entradas de este templo y mata ha esos escupido enviados de Athena **_

_**-Si señor, será en placer...**_


	7. cap 7

Capitulo VII

Caliza. Princesa de la guerra

_**Aioria y los demás las estaban pasando duras con los Centuriones q le cerraban el paso, Marcus, tercer general comandaba a los 39 guerreros con facilidad, nada escapaba de sus ojos; Shaina logro desembarazarse de unos cuantos y corrió adentro tropezando con el**_

_**-Adonde crees que vas mujer?**_

_**-A donde me venga en gana! Donde teneis a mi hermana?**_

_**-no tengo idea de lo que me hablas**_

_**Shaina explotó su cosmos y salto sobre Marcus**_

_**-¡ A MI LA COBRA! – Marcus la observaba con recelo, y tomando la mano de Shaina la lanzó contra la pared**_

_**-Eso es todo? –Shaina se levantó molesta y camino hacia el con los ojos cerrados, abrio los ojos lentamente... de pronto La cobra estaba tras Marcus y tomando su cabeza entre ambas manos lo giró con violencia.**_

_**-¡Shaina!**_

_**-Dime June**_

_**-Espera un momento. **_

_**Las mujeres corrieron en zigzag hasta lo profundo del atrio central y allí las alcanzaron Aioria, Milo y Seiya**_

_**-Y los demás?**_

_**-Se separaron para buscar a Marín**_

_**-bien, hagamos igual, June y Aioria, signa hasta lo profundo del templo, Shaina, Seiya vallan al sur, yo bajaré a los túneles.**_

_**-Está bien Milo.. vamos.**_

_**Aioria y June siguieron en línea recta, Aioria al ver cualquier figura, lanzaba su Lighting Plasma, a niveles insospechadamente poderosos y caso resuelto, lo poco que llegó a escapar pasaba directamente al látigo de June, por otra parte Milo recorrió túneles, catacumbas y calabozos sin encontrarla, así que directamente a los aposentos de Minerva por un corredor oculto que había las mazmorras, Shaina cayo presa de una lanza de Centauro y Aioria tubo que continuar solo.**_

_**Caliza observaba a los guerreros con discreción, de pronto se dejó caer ante Andrómeda y Shiryu cortándoles el paso **_

_**-Dragón, Andrómeda, no osen dar un paso más**_

_**-Tu quien eres mujer? –la voz de shun era fuerte y decidida**_

_**-Soy Calisa, Princesa Romana, Hija de Celsia y Draco, Esposa de Octavio de Pompeya, y ustedes estan invadiendo los predios de mi Señor, Marte, rey de los guerreros y Señor de la Guerra Sanguinaria**_

_**-No nos impresionas –Shiryu como cosa rara tomo la batuta, encendió su cosmos y llamó a su armadura –Tu sigue Shun , yo me ocupare de ella.**_

_**-Te aseguro que el lleva mejor partido contra mi- diciendo así elevó una mano –Espada de Venus, Escudo de Juno, Yelmo de Marte!**_

**_Una fuerte aunque bien estilizada espada apareció en sus manos y se vio cubierta de un peto y un yelmo color bronce, en su brazo derecho apareció un escudo dorado y grande, el peto tenia labradas las escenas de la destrucción de Pompeya, el yelmo tenia las inscripciones In Nomine Marte Romae Imperia, sus cabellos negros refulgian cual un manto de estrellas, Sus ojos se posaron en un recién llegado _**

_**-Mi Señora –exclamo este –Que hae aqui?**_

**_-Marte me ha enviado a terminar con la molestia helena, retírate._**

_**-Pero...**_

**_-Pero nada, lárgate! _**

_**Caliza tomó su espada y corrió hacia Shiryu, q repelía los ataques de la espada con su escudo, con el precisamente golpeó el torax de a guerrera empujándola contar la pared, Aprovechando esta separación momentánea dejó fluir su cosmos brevemente.**_

_**-LA FUERZA DEL DRAGÓN!**_

_**-Escudo de Juno, Protégeme!**_

_**Con impotencia puedo observar Shiryu como su ken era absorbido por el escudo y reflejado hacia el, que dando un gran salto lo dejó pasar y estrellarse contra un columna, la cual se desboronó en el acto**_

_**-Valla que eres fuerte Dragón! –Exclamó Caliza al ver una ligera grieta en su escudo- a ver como te la llevas con esto- Empuño la espalda llevándola a lo alto y un haz de luz salió de ella describiendo una curva hacia el Dragón de Rozan –La forza vengadora de Venus! Shiryu, imposibilitado de escapar por la velocidad del ataque interpuso su ataque, que aunque detuvo el ataque quedó seriamente resquebrajado. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atacó de nuevo dos veces, el primer rayo golpeó los brazos del dragón arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros, dejándole mal herido, El segundo rayo fue detenido por las cadenas de Shun.**_

_**-Detente, lucha conmigo!**_

_**-Shun! Te dije que continuaras**_

_**-No, no te dejaré.- Shun camino hasta el lugar donde trabajosamente su amigo trataba de levantarse e hizo girar su cadena protectora en torno a ambos**_

_**-No entiendo por que tu afán de morir tan pronto Andrómeda! Lanza de Neptuno!**_

_**La espada desapareció y un tridente enorme apareció en su lugar,- Aguas Turbias!**_

_**Un rayo recorrió el suelo hasta los chicos y los envolvió describiendo un circulo entorno a ellos, de pronto chorros de Agua brotaron de la tierra creando una burbuja de aguas oscuras que los atrapó y se llenaba lentamente.**_

_**-Hasta la vista chicos! –dijo Caliza Agitando una de sus manos mientras se alejaba.**_

_**Shiryu estaba al borde de la inconciencia y no podía mantenerse en pie, mientras que Shun intentaba romper la burbuja con sus cadenas, parecía hecha por alguna especie de campo de fuerza. **_

_**Shou y los caballeros de acero, por su parte, avanzaban a paso firme por los patios y jardines, sin suerte de hallar a Marín, pero arrasando con cuanto guerrero de Marte encontraban a su paso. Ignorantes del destino de sus amigos, continuaron su camino sin darle mayor importancia al jardín del este, donde ellos se encontraban.**_

_**Ikki atacando con el puño fantasma y Argól petrificando a los pobres diablos que se les cortaban el camino eran una combinación también letal, pronto el templo de Minerva estaba cubierto de decenas de siluetas pétreas. El sol bajaba; ya casi era el atardecer y las batallas se hacían cada vez mas cruentas, en Santuario Athena se mordía las uñas pensando en que podría estar pasándole a Marín, tan culpable se sentía, había sido su propia lujuria la q había orillado a Marín a la desgracia, ¿estaría viva siquiera? **_

_**En la cámara de Minerva. Marte observaba a través del espejo de fuego las batallas.**_

_**-Águila, Pequeña, ¿toda esta agitación es por ti? ¿Hasta donde son capaces de llegar tus amigos?**_

_**El silencio y una mirada de odio fueron toda la respuesta recibida**_

_**-Mira a tu amigos, niña, mira como el agua sube lentamente, mira su rostro de angustia, su desolación al saberse próximos a la muerte. No es un panorama loable?**_

_**en efecto , el agua llegaba ya por las caderas a Shun, que con sus cadenas mantenía elevado a un desmayado Shiryu.**_

_**-Minerva, querida, mira lo q le has hecho a los guerreros de tu amiga greca! Mira como se desviven por salvarte y salvar al pajarito!**_

_**Marte soltó las cadenas y dejó caer a las dos chicas**_

_**-Espartacus, llévalas a mi recamara y prepárame un baño**_

Entre los túneles que conducían a los recintos de Minerva, Milo puedo ver y escuchar claramente la escena, siguió colándose entre las paredes hasta que Espartacus desapareció cerrando tras de si la puerta. Milo salió de su escondite y se acercó a Marín.

_**-Marín, estas bien?- Preguntó desatándola –Abre los ojos Marín por favor, abre los ojos –La angustia resonaba en su voz, como si brotara directamente de su corazón.**_

_**-Milo! –Balbuceó Marín, y un repentino nuevo ataque de tos la privó del oxigeno que tanto le costaba obtener**_

_**-Tranquila, yo te llevaré a casa – Milo la abrazó con fuerza lastimando sus costillas, un fuerte grito brotó de la garganta de Marín q se retorció, apoyando ambas manos y rodillas en el suelo. **_

_**-Que ocurre?-**_

_**-Le han partido las costillas.- respondió Minerva, mientras Marín escupía sangre una vez mas.**_

_**-Como? –sin moverla siquiera Milo rasgo un poco la camisa de Marín y observó bien el deformado tórax, una ira portentosa le invadió nublando su razón justo en el momento en q Colosos, con ordenes de darle de beber a las prisioneras, entraba al recinto. Bastó un instante para que el cuerpo del gigante moreno fuera atravesado por las siete agujas escorpianas, Milo se acercó a Minerva y la desató también**_

_**-Vamos, los corredores están limpios –Tomó en brazos a Marín, que se desmayó entre ellos, y atravesaron el pasadizo oculto tras la onceava columna del cuarto Sagrado de Minerva.**_


	8. capitulo 8

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Rescate **_

_**En la cámara de Minerva. Marte observaba a través del espejo de fuego las batallas.**_

_**-Águila, Pequeña, ¿toda esta agitación es por ti? ¿Hasta donde son capaces de llegar tus amigos?**_

_**El silencio y una mirada de odio fueron toda la respuesta recibida**_

_**-Mira a tu amigos, niña, mira como el agua sube lentamente, mira su rostro de angustia, su desolación al saberse próximos a la muerte. No es un panorama loable?**_

_**en efecto , el agua llegaba ya por las caderas a Shun, que con sus cadenas mantenía elevado a un desmayado Shiryu.**_

_**-Minerva, querida, mira lo q le has hecho a los guerreros de tu amiga greca! Mira como se desviven por salvarte y salvar al pajarito!**_

_**Marte soltó las cadenas y dejó caer a las dos chicas**_

_**-Espartacus, llévalas a mi recamara y prepárame un baño**_

_**Entre los túneles que conducían a los recintos de Minerva, Milo puedo ver y escuchar claramente la escena, siguió colándose entre las paredes hasta que Espartacus desapareció cerrando tras de si la puerta. Milo salió de su escondite y se acercó a Marín.**_

_**-Marín, estas bien?- Preguntó desatándola –Abre los ojos Marín por favor, abre los ojos –La angustia resonaba en su voz, como si brotara directamente de su corazón.**_

_**-Milo! –Balbuceó Marín, y un repentino nuevo ataque de tos la privó del oxigeno que tanto le costaba obtener**_

_**-Tranquila, yo te llevaré a casa – Milo la abrazó con fuerza lastimando sus costillas, un fuerte grito brotó de la garganta de Marín q se retorció, apoyando ambas manos y rodillas en el suelo. **_

_**-Que ocurre?-**_

_**-Le han partido las costillas.- respondió Minerva, mientras Marín escupía sangre una vez mas.**_

_**-Como? –sin moverla siquiera Milo rasgo un poco la camisa de Marín y observó bien el deformado tórax, una ira portentosa le invadió nublando su razón justo en el momento en q Colosos, con ordenes de darle de beber a las prisioneras, entraba al recinto. Bastó un instante para que el cuerpo del gigante moreno fuera atravesado por las siete agujas escorpianas, Milo se acercó a Minerva y la desató también**_

_**-Vamos, los corredores están limpios –Tomó en brazos a Marín, que se desmayó entre ellos, y atravesaron el pasadizo oculto tras la onceava columna del cuarto Sagrado de Minerva.**_

**_Observas con gusto la cara de dolor de los que van cayendo a tu paso y por fin llegas, luego de mucho rato al recinto de Minerva, hay es, hay debe ser, Marte no la tendría lejos de el. Marín tiene que estar allí, un estúpido pobre diablo se atraviesa en tu camino y arrojas tu lighting volt sobre él, ni se inmuta, debe ser un guerrero fuerte, tratas de esquivar el ken q viaja directo a ti, pero no, impacta en tus cruzados brazos ensuciando un poco tu armadura, la armadura que esa misma hermosa amazona a pulido con tanto cariño y cuidado, la armadura que esa misma mujer te quita noche a noche entre juegos ¿dónde estas Marín? ¿qué demonios te han hecho? Observas bien que es lo q trae ese guerrero en sus manos, es, si no hay duda, es el blanco pareo que tu mujer suele llevar a atado a la cintura. Levantas lentamente tu mano derecha y disparas de ella un ligthting plasma que va a estrellarse directamente a la nariz de tu rival, antes de que este pueda reaccionar estas sobre el , acorralándolo, descargando en el toda tu furia asesina, golpeando incesantemente su cuerpo, descargando tus puños contra su rostro a una velocidad tal q tu mismo te sorprendes, peor no.. no te vas a detener hasta que no veas su sangre brotar, continuas golpeándole, elevando tu cosmos, mas allá del 7mo, del 8vo sentido... cada vez mas rápido, mas fuerte... observas con horros que la blanca pieza está a punto de cubrirse con la sucia sangre de tu oponente y lo avientas contra lo primera columna que vez, te acercas a el, ya un poco mas relajado y compruebas con satisfacción que si bien le has hecho muchísimo daño, la prenda que tomas entre tus dedos esta intacta, algo sucia, por haber estado en contacto con esas rústicas manos, pero aún conserva la pureza de la mas bella de las amazonas. Ves el rostro del tonto que acabas de derrotar y apoyas tu pie sobre su pecho, haciéndole escupir la sangre que brota de su destrozado estómago, _**

_**-Vé y dile a tu señor que el León Aioria esta aquí. –pisoteas ton fuerza su pecho y te alejas en dirección a las grandes puertas del Recinto, mientras tu capa y tu cabello ondean gracias a tu resplandeciente y dorado cosmos.**_

_**Abres las pesadas puertas, y ves las cadenas de las q ella estuvo sujeta, si, ese olor, esa fragancia, era ella quien estaba aquí, y a su lado... seguramente Minerva. Compruebas que las han llevado a otra parte y te inflas de coraje al observar q no hay sangre solamente en la pared, sino dejando un rastro por donde tu amada pasó, Shaina llega tras de ti y se apoya en tu hombro**_

_**-Como llegaste hasta aquí?**_

_**-Estoy bien, debemos hallarla.**_

_**Caminas hacia la puerta siguiente y la abres con una explosión singular de tu cosmos, casi lastimando a la herida amazona q se apoya en ti.**_

_**-Lo siento Shaina –dices al ver su cara de dolor. Que lo sientes? Quien dijo que lo sentías? Poco te importa a quien hieras mientras la buscas, a la suma, Shaina no te interesa en lo mas mínimo, ayudarla sólo te retrasará de encontrar a Marín .**_

_**Avanzas a la habitación de Minerva, y descubres que no están, no esta por todo eso, están las ataduras, el guerrero en el suelo, atravesado por el formidable poder de tu mejor amigo, respiras con alivio, ya está a salvo, guardas el blanco paño entre las piezas de tu armadura con cuidado de no perderla, y ya te diriges a al salida cuando escuchas voces conocidas, tu cuñado, Ikki, Argol, June, los tres adolescentes, observas a Hyoga mal herido, Gyste una vez mas sin mascara...**_

_**-Gyste! Que le pasó a tu mascara? **_

_**-Nada que Mu esta perdiendo su toque, o esa tal caliza es muy fuerte!**_

_**-Donde esta mi hermano? –Pregunta Ikki**_

_**-No se nada de el- respondes sin chistar –debe haberse retrasado un poco**_

_**-Encontraste a Marín?**_

_**-No, Milo debe haberla hallado hace ya algún rato, este cadáver esta frió ya!**_

_**De pronto la puerta tras ustedes se cierra nuevamente, una mujer, una mujer de piel clara , cabellos negros que cuelgan como una cascada hasta su cintura, una singularmente escasa armadura, y un Tridente, elevas aun mas tu cosmos, amenazando con destruir tu propio cuerpo y**_

_**-Buenas noches, que suerte tengo están todos reunidos!- La voz seductora y malévola de la chica les hizo tornar a un tiempo. Mientras, a las entradas del templo Mu tele portaba de dos en dos a los restantes dorados.**_

_**Abres los ojos y descubres q estas en una especie de burbuja casi llena de agua, las cadenas de Shun te sostenían hasta este momento y observas con estupor, como te sueltan y prosiguen en su intento de reventar esa fuerza misteriosa que los encierra los dos... golpeas con tus puños las paredes de agua y nada ocurre, el agua te llega ya por lo hombros, siendo tu mas alto que Andrómeda notas q se mantiene a flote , al menos la burbuja es lo bastante grande como para mantenerse a flote un rato mientras alguien les encuentra, comprobadas las mil y un técnicas solo les queda esperar... o no?**_

_**Mu observó con gracia la escena del par de jóvenes encerrados en una bola gigantesca de energía que se llenaba a razón de dos centímetros por minuto**_

_**-Shura, quieres sacarlos de allí?-**_

_**-Eso no puede ser lo q creo... –observó el patriarca que acaba de tele portarse también, junto con Athena**_

_**-Me temo que si, amigo, me temo que si!**_

_**-Como es posible? Anianka no había muerto?**_

_**-Recuerda que Anianka era la reencarnación de una princesa Romana.**_

_**-Cierto. Condenada a renacer en la tierra de sus enemigos por tres vidas continuas. Ósea que ya volvió al lado de Marte?**_

_**-En efecto!**_

_**Shura tomo la Excalibur y dio un golpe perpendicular a ala esfera, que se partió exactamente en dos, y desapreció dejando caer el agua y a los chicos**_

_**-Gracias- dijo Shun tumbado en el suelo, mientras que Shiryu, que había caído con un poco mas de gracia, se mantenía de pie frente a ellos y simplemente agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.**_

_**Milo llevó a Minerva y a Marín hasta la ciudad de Roma y fueron al primer hospital q hallaron en el camino, los doctores atendieron rápidamente a las chicas, Minerva, gravemente deshidratada, y le hicieron saber lo afortunada que era Marín, aunque le habían lastimado mucho, tenia la suerte de q las fracturas fueron simples, y no llegaron a perforar ni sus pulmones ni su corazón.**_

_**Cuando por fin despertó, Marín miró sobresaltada a Milo**_

_**-Marín, despertaste! ¿cómo te sientes?**_

_**-Muy adolorida, Milo, y muy, muy agradecida, **_

_**-Debes estar hambrienta –dijo tomando una copa de frutas –acaban de dejarte aquí la cena, creo q debes comer un poco.**_

_**-Gracias Milo, y Jabu? **_

_**-Estará bien supongo, llegó al refugio justo ante noche**_

_**-entonces está vivo!**_

_**Marín suspiro con alivio, trató de sentarse pero el dolor fue muy fuerte y arqueo su espalda por reflejo, lo cual hizo q empeorara, imposibilitada de moverse, dejo escapar un agudo gemido**_

_**-No! No te muevas!. Te partieron las costillas, espera, espera, -paso las manso delicadamente bajo su cuerpo y enderezó su espalda apoyándola bien –Yo subiré la cabecera pero no te muevas- haciendo uso de los controles laterales levantó la cabecera dejándola bien recostada, de modo de no lastimarla, pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera comer un poco, y se acercó con la copa, cuando ella fue a tomarla la retiró insistiendo en darle la fruta el mismo. **_

_**-Bueno Aioria, le has mandado a mi señor el mensaje de q estabas aquí! te escuche claramente, quieres verlo?- la mujer alzó su tridente encerrando a cada cual en una esfera, no siendo asi con Shaina, June, Gyste, Aioria y Pegaso **_

_**-Ya los he visto pelear, y nunca he luchado contra una mujer, sus amigos me parecen muy débiles**_

_**-Ya cállate, suenas realmente patética! A mi la Cobra! –Shaina se lanzó contra ella y recibió una punta del tridente en la herida de su hombro, mientras las otras dos se hundían en su piel, cayendo presa del punzante dolor al suelo**_

_**-Ese rasguño en tu brazo? Por eso nada mas has quedado inhabilitada?  
June arrebató el Tridente de su mano con el látigo, pero ante la atónita vista de todos, el Tridente se levantó del suelo por si solo y se Clavó en su pierna derecha, de la cual comenzó a brotar la sangre a borbotones. Gyste sufrió la misma suerte al intentar socorrer a June. Pero las heridas de ambas atravesaron sus femorales, con lo cual quedaron inhabilitadas y fueron encerradas en burbujas también!**_

_**-LIGHTING VOLT! –gritó Aioria lanzándola contra una pared, su escudo y su yelmo permanecían intactos, pero limpió un poco de sangre de sus labios. Al mismo tiempo Shaina se levantó y corrió contra ella, asestándole varios golpes en el torso y en el rostro, siendo rechazado luego por el escudo su propio ken, q la dejó tendida en el suelo**_

_**-Aguas Turbulentas!- los dos fueron encerrados en una misma burbuja, Aioria aun mantenía su cosmos encendido al mismo punto y lo hizo estallar, con lo cual la burbuja se resquebrajó y los dejó libres. **_

_**-LIGHTING PLASMA! –Resonó el gritó de Aioria. El gigantesco ken se estrelló contra Caliza partiendo su armadura por completo, la lamza desapareció y en su lugar la espada de Afrodita fue elevada **_

_**-ONDAS DE LUZ NEGRA!**_

_**-A MI LA COBRAAAA!**_

_**-LIGHTING VOLT! **_

_**Los tres gritos surgieron casi al unísono de los guerreros, aquellos encerrados en burbujas a medio llenar pudieron observar como 21 ondas de luz se estrellaron contre los kens de los atenienses, que al llegar a Caliza la tumbaron, destruyendo también la espada, la mujer se levantó y observando el escudo sonrió abiertamente y sacó un gema oscura de su bolsillo **_

_**-Sabían ustedes que la diosa Vesta tiene en gran aprecio la obsidiana? **_

_**Arrojo la roca frente a los pies de ambos**_

_**-GUERREROS DE OBSIDIANA!**_

_**La roca se partiendo dejando escapar un sombra que cubriendo ambos cuerpo lo convirtió en traslucidas estatuas negras, adornando el resinto de Minerva.**_

_**Mientras tanto Marín había terminado ya de comer y ya había desarrollado un **_

_**poco mas de tolerancia al dolor**_

_**-Me tenias sumamente preocupado, de no ser por q se desmayó en el acto entre Leo y yo abríamos matado a ese imbecil por dejarte sola.**_

_**-No te procupes Milo, Gracias de nuevo, tube mucho tiempo para pensar y...**_

_**Marín acercó su labios a los de Escorpio y lo besó suavemente-Creo q debi decirte esto antes, peor te quiero mucho-**_

_**Milo quedo atontado por un momento, si le había besado, le había besado, cuanto hubiera dado el por besarla de nuevo, sus labios se entreabrieron casi imperceptiblemente y devolvió el beso, Marín correspondió y este beso se volvió mas intenso, mas fuerte, más estimulante... Pero Marín estaba herida, y además, era la mujer de su mejor amigo.**_

_**-Lo siento –dijo el con tono inseguro y salió del cuarto, en su soledad, Marín también quedo insegura, si ella había pensado lo mismo... Aioria... le amaba con el alma y sabía que así era, pero durante meses este nuevo sentimiento había ido creciendo en su cuerpo y no sabia definir que era, si seria amor, tan solo cariño, no era posible amar a dos hombres, pensó, más de lo único de lo que estaba segura es q fuera lo que fuera, la llenaba de deseo...**_


End file.
